Courtesy of Lily Luna Potter
by Jujuboy98
Summary: Back outside shell cottage, Harry convinces himself that Dobby's death was his fault. On the edge of a mental breakdown, Lily Luna Potter tries to help him. Can the tiny six year old cheer up her father? Or will he fall into a never-ending pit of despair?


Years later, I found myself crouching, once again, outside shell cottage; where Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Bill, Fleur, George and Angelina were squashed in the living room, while Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Teddy, Albus, Rose, Hugo, James and Lily were all upstairs, probably listening to the adults conversation using Uncle Fred's extendable ears. Though George helped Fred on all inventions throughout the years, he gave Fred all the credit.

In front of me was a grave with a ragged tombstone. Though many years had passed since I etched words into it with the same wand in my pocket at this moment, the words were as clear as the day Bellatrix's knife had penetrated Dobby's skin, burying itself in his insides; 'Here lies Dobby, a free elf.'

I liked this place; despite the unpleasant and traumatic memories that came with it. The endless sounds of water meeting sand as waves break, the whistling birds and the peaceful, whooshing wind was so calming. I came here often, sometimes without Bill, Fleur and their children knowing. Each time, I wondered 'Why me?' Why did Dobby have to meet me? Why did anybody have to meet me? They could've lived long, carefree lives. But, no – I had to make it a living hell for seven years of their lives. And I hate myself for it. Dobby was so… It was impossible to explain the loyalty, friendship, happiness and joy brought and possessed by Dobby. He was a true friend.

A tear started to roll down my cheek as I thought about Dobby. I heard the soft sound of a closing door as somebody exited the house. I resisted the urge to look up to see who was approaching because I didn't want anyone to see me cry. I heard the light footsteps making imprints in the grass, "It's okay to be sad Daddy." I recognised the voice of my beautiful daughter, Lily. She was just six years old, yet she spoke with such wisdom and grace. I managed a smile at my daughter's words. She grabbed my left hand, her fingers so tiny. I put my right arm around her, embracing her, tears now endlessly streaming down my face.

"He must've been special," she said; her small voice so loud, but so soft, in my ear. "He was," I replied; a smile forming beneath the tears. "Tell me about him!" Lily said. I shook my head. I had never spoken about any of the events previous to the Battle of Hogwarts. It was so traumatising, so daunting, so realistic. "Please Daddy…?" I considered and, because of the pleading enthusiasm in my young daughter's voice, finally agreed. "Your old man may cry," I joked, trying to 'defuse the tension,' as the twins would say. "That only means there's something worth crying for. You are so brave Daddy, tears don't change that. And even if nobody else thinks so, you're still my hero." I smiled at my daughter's wisdom, and began.

I told her of all my adventures with Dobby. I told her of his bravery against Lucius Malfoy (at which point she piped up asking who he was), about Winky and S.P.E.W, I discussed with her all my memories. And as I spoke – I cried. Finally, I finished with 'He was a great friend; he broke a promise to save me. And I miss him." I looked up at my daughter, crouching next to me. I was expecting her to say 'Cool story,' and move on. But Lily was truly like her namesake, my mother. Her beautiful eyes were watery; infected by sadness – she was mourning the death of an elf she never met, who, as she now knew, was the reason her father, and ultimately herself, were alive.

Suddenly, I looked up and realised that hours had passed, it was almost dark. The waves were still crashing soothingly. "He sounds brilliant!" Lily said. "He was, he truly was. And he would have loved you," I replied, knowing it was true. And she said, "As I would have loved him." I hugged my daughter. That's all I could do. My thoughts of why Dobby broke his promise melted away.

"Want to go inside Daddy; I'm starting to get cold?"  
"Not quite yet," I replied. And I pulled out my wand and, from thin air, conjured a magnificent flower. I lay it down on the grave, smiling and turned to go inside; but my daughter's hand stopped me.  
"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked. She tugged on my arm until I bent over. She cupped her hand over her mouth and put it to my ear, like she was telling me a secret. As she spoke, I smiled and did as she asked.

Once the job was complete to my daughter's satisfaction, I turned around, Lily's hand in mine; and walked back towards the house. As we reached the front door, Lily quickened her pace. She immediately walked to Hermione, who was holding hands with Ron, and asked, "Can I join S.P.E.W?" Hermione smiled, melting under Lily's cuteness and immediately agreeing.

While Hermione was explaining her organisation to Lily, I peered out the window at Dobby's grave; where two, mismatched socks lay in tribute to Dobby's life; courtesy of Lily Luna Potter.


End file.
